Out of the Void
by Kloud Farideigh
Summary: Lightning is thrust into life in the future on a new quest at the goddess, Etro's appeal. She knows she is not meant to stay. Knowing that, how far is she willing to let herself go before "goodbye" becomes final? With that prospect in mind, the fight for the future may be the toughest yet. Lightning can only hope she's prepared to handle it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This started out as a one-shot, but with this kind of ending, how can I not continue?**

* * *

He held her in his arms. Her head rested on his chest, slender, lean muscled arms circled his torso. Only months ago, she never would've seen herself here, with him, or anyone. They'd met simply by chance after all. It was remarkable just how seemingly slim that chance was.

"Lightning, I must go."

Her eyes flickered up to his and he could see that she wanted him to stay. She was too unselfish to ask.

"I won't be long. I should be returning within the week."

She nodded.

There had been many times when he'd said similar words to her, and always proved true.

* * *

There was no guarantee of anything. The closer she got to her goal, the more she remembered. The memories came in pieces, the most complex puzzle Lightning had ever encountered. At first, there were few. Lightning knew bits of her past, generally who she was; she knew Serah and others she'd traveled with, whose names she had forgotten, and a quest whose objective she could no longer recall clearly.

Slowly, she began regaining what was lost. She came to remember Snow, the obnoxious idiot who was set on marrying her beloved sister; Hope, the confused teenager she'd become fond of; Sahz, the sentimental airship pilot; and the two native Pulsians, Vanille, the sweet, upbeat young woman, and Fang, the fierce, spear-wielding guardian.

Once again, Serah was lost to her.

When Etro had called Lightning into her service, she had no idea as to what it would entail. She was forced to leave everything behind and enter a new world centuries into the future. Lightning had little idea of what Etro wanted. _Destroy the object of my demise… _What did that even mean? What could possibly bring down a goddess?  
The moment Lightning touched foot in "New Pulse," she noticed the presence of the military. They were the first group she came in contact with—unfriendly contact. She refused to answer when an officer demanded to know to whom she reported. Their armor and colors were unrecognizable. When they came to subdue her, she took them out; nothing personal. The landscape was strange, oddly shaped buildings cast dark shadows on the ground and with every corner she turned, more soldiers followed. As Lightning began to encounter larger numbers, she sensed the arrival of a new force. A man clad in black swept effortlessly through what had become a battlefield. Before she knew it, the antagonist numbers had dwindled to nothing. Only then, did he approach her.

Lightning eyed him cautiously. This man was unknown to her. Out of the stillness, her sharp eyes picked out one other who seemed to be surveying the damage. She kept her focus trained on the man in front of her, keeping watch of the other in her peripherals. He noted her distrust and held up his hands in a nonthreatening gesture.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She stared him down before answering.

"Lightning."

"My name is Noctis Caelum."

That chance encounter sparked it all. He offered her a place to stay, a place to belong amidst this futuristic Pulse. At first Lightning wouldn't reveal anything about her origins or intentions, other than they weren't hostile. She was confused herself. There was so much that she couldn't remember and that placed her in a position of weakness. Weakness was not something Lightning was keen on showing anyone, especially Noctis.

Slowly, with his encouragement, she began to integrate herself into his world. There were still plenty of carefully guarded boundaries Lightning had for herself, but Noctis had his own as well. Ever so gently, those boundaries began to weaken.

* * *

Lightning would constantly think back to how it was she was persuaded to accept Etro's mysterious quest. She found herself standing knee-deep in water. There was no end to the landscape in the spaceless void; it seemed to stretch on forever. A red orb in what appeared to be the sky, reflected on the water, tinting it bloody hues. Whatever sky there was overhead was colored in deep blues. It blended with the ground; there was no definite line between the two.

Lightning waded through it, her destination unknown. The water dragged against her legs and felt unnaturally thick. Glowing azure eyes in the distance called to her like beacons, sentinels in the sunless void.

"_Why have you come here?" _asked a voice. It seemed to come from everywhere, resonating the most within Lightning's head. She stopped moving, unsure if her mind and ears were playing tricks on her.

"Who are you?" Lightning snapped. She searched for a body that belonged to the unearthly feminine voice.

"_I am Etro." _

She knew that name well. Etro, the goddess of death and chaos.

"Etro…" she repeated. "What do you want?"

"_Your help. You have learned much from your journeys. Your determination and devotion to those you care for have brought you to my aid. Should you succeed, I will reward you with that which you desire most… I ask again, will you help me?"_

"Show yourself," Lightning demanded, point blank.

A ghostly shape faded into existence in front of her. Etro's faint figure reached an outstretched hand to her. Lightning's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of help do you want?"

"_Discover and destroy the object of my demise. Your path is laid with lies and treachery. Success is imminent if you are able to overcome such deceit, for you have the strength to triumph." _

Lightning weighed the offer. Dealing with a goddess as dangerous as Etro was set up for disaster.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

Etro's lips curved into an artful smile.

"_I give you my word."_

Lightning kept her hardened glare trained on the goddess.

"Very well, I'll help you."

She took Etro's airy hand and the world around her swirled together into a blur.

_That which you desire most…_

* * *

Noctis leaned down to kiss her briefly. The feeling lingered on her lips as she looked up at him once again. Why did she let this happen?

"Goodbye, Noctis."

Lightning didn't know how many more times she would be able to say those words until there was no returning greeting. She was only ephemeral in this world.


	2. Into the Fire

**A/N: I'll hopefully be updating approximately every two weeks or so. That is subject to change depending on how much time, motivation, and inspiration I have. But again, as often as possible. **

* * *

Lightning awoke to the feeling of wet droplets hitting her skin. She dazedly sat up from the hard concrete and glanced around her. She could feel the rough, uneven surface imprinted on her skin.

The area was in no way familiar to her, but she stood and began to survey the landscape only to see buildings, buildings, and more buildings, all constructed in unconventional shapes. The sky was cloudy and gray; rain began to fall heavier, quickly absorbed by her uniform and hair. Lightning didn't see any people, but there was only a brief zone in her range of sight.

Lightning recalled her vague objective. _Discover and destroy the object of my demise. _How did Etro expect a mere mortal—regardless of l'Cie powers—to overcome something that a goddess could not? Lightning wondered what the hell she'd gotten herself into. Without even the slightest form of a plan in mind, she decided to head out.

Taking in the unnatural stillness of the city, she warily stalked down the nearest alley, ever conscious of the weapon knocking against the back of her thighs with every step. She peered out of the alleyway. There was no sign of movement and the road was barren.

Lightning glanced into the darkened windows of apartments and stores as she passed. Curtains, shutters, and blackout shades were drawn tight. Curious…

She was about to round another corner when she heard voices.

"...no, remain in position. Nothing happens until dawn."

Lightning came to an abrupt halt and drew back into the shadows, hand resting on the hilt of her gunblade. Luckily, she saw the soldiers before they took notice of her. They wore full-body uniforms and helmets, not unlike PSICOM, but the style appeared older, dated. One wore different colored, heavier armor with adorned pauldrons.

"We'll be making our rounds shortly." Lightning heard the transmission crackle.

She didn't go undetected. The senior officer put out an arm to stop his companion before raising his gun.

"You there! Release your weapon!"

Lightning complied, but made no move of submission. They'd recognized her as a soldier. She could see where this was headed and wanted no part of whatever petty group, fight, or war they partook in. Getting caught up in (or caught) was not part of the plan.

"State your colors!"

All the subtle evidence implied war zone. This venture was not looking to be in her favor. Fighting wouldn't be a problem, but then what? Was she supposed to be running from the authorities again? Lightning didn't have time for that and she was growing impatient.

"Soldier, to whom do you report?" the officer demanded.

Lightning was done with this little confrontation. She dashed forward and aimed for the places she knew to be the weakest on PSICOM uniforms, assuming they'd be the same. The soldiers fell to the ground unconscious; she scowled at their limp forms. That was hardly an impressive display of strength.

She left quickly, knowing reinforcements could come at any time. Lightning stole quietly through the city, sharp eyes keeping a lookout and weapon unsheathed. The farther away she got, the safer she would be. It wouldn't be easy to get around once those two woke up and alerted others of her presence. This was truly problematic.

Lightning could already hear shouting in the distance. It only made her quicken her pace.

She cursed silently as she nearly ran out into a group of soldiers. Lightning slid back into the shadows, flattening her body against the building behind her. She crept back along the alley until it seemed safe enough to run and turned another corner.

Drops of rain stung her skin as they hit. Her hair was plastered against her head and droplets slid from the soaked strands into her face.

Lightning swore again as she heard multiple pairs of footsteps behind her.  
"Captain, we've found her!" Damn radios. "Do we engage?"

"You there, stop!"

She ignored the command and continued weaving between buildings, turning sharp corners in an effort to lose them. It wasn't long before she heard the whistling of bullets and the sharp _ping _as they ricocheted off of her surroundings. So that's how they want to play.

Lightning returned fire quickly. Her bullets easily found their targets; three down. She kept running. The sooner she found a way out of the maze of buildings, the better. This game of cat and mouse was taxing. No sooner had she outrun or dispatched a group of soldiers, she'd run into more.

The rain was relentless. Judging by the sky, it was close to dawn already. Lightning had no idea how many hours of flight had passed. How much longer could she keep this up?

She ducked behind a pile of crates. The soldiers followed into a courtyard, surrounded by buildings on all sides and only separated by small alleys. They paced around.

"We know you're here!"

Lightning counted eight. The leader still wore the same uniform as the rest. The commanding officer must still be down.

"Surrender while you still have the chance," he warned.

She was lucky there were other objects and shadowed places to hide. It gave her more time. Heavy footsteps moved closer to where she hid and Lightning tracked the movement from between a slot in the crates. She drew back, ran and jumped, foot kicking off of the last crate and struck. The soldier never stood a chance.  
The rest circled around her, sizing her up. Lightning didn't wait for them to make the first move. She dashed in and kicked the gun out of one's hands. Her blade sliced through flesh. She blocked a few well-aimed bullets and returned with a few of her own. The fools were already calling for backup.

She'd only just taken out the last soldier when more arrived. There were quite a few more to replace them. Lightning sighed. She could just feelall of the guns trained on her from all sides. It was a rather familiar situation.

"Drop your weapon!"

Lightning was sick of the commands. She let her gunblade fall and was moving before it hit the ground. It clattered to the concrete in the split second of silence before chaos erupted. She dropped to the ground as bullets flew and spun in a sweeping kick. She took down the two that fell, hit another in the chest—if she was lucky the bones would cave enough to puncture the heart—and kicked into a back handspring to retrieve her weapon.

She fired a few rounds, aiming for vital areas to the best of her ability. She dodged, and ducked, countered, and blocked, hit and kicked, slashed and killed. Despite her efforts, the fight dragged on; Lightning was by far outnumbered. The odds were against her, and this time, Snow wasn't here to pull a hero move. This was the last time Lightning did anyone favors, rewards be damned.

Lightning didn't particularly like using magic, or her l'Cie powers. She considered it cheating in a sense, but if that's what it came to, so be it. Dying wasn't part of the plan either.

She bit back a yell as a bullet grazed her right shoulder. She pushed any pain aside that would hold her back, but it became hard to ignore as blood trickled down her arm. Lightning targeted the soldier that shot her and sunk her blade into his chest, a small act of retribution.

A blur in her peripherals caught her attention. Lightning heard a soldier speak through his transmitter.

"Captain, the target has been sighted! Requesting backup!"

Lightning saw a figure dashing through the soldiers—warping, if she wasn't mistaken—and slaying with uncanny ease. He seemed to have multiple weapons, but she didn't know where they were coming from. It was almost as if they had the ability to disappear. Nothing could touch him. The distraction cost her another hit as a soldier slashed at her with a knife. She moved in time for most of the intended injury to be deterred by her pauldron, but her upper arm still took a shallow cut; a crushing blow to the solar plexus silenced the offending soldier.

Lightning silently criticized herself for being so careless. It proved hard to track all of the movement in the enclosed area. All she could do was continue cutting through the ranks until, suddenly, there was no one left. Only one—not bearing the strange military's colors—stood before her.

Lightning didn't trust him at all. All logic she possessed warned her that a man with that kind of power was nothing but trouble. He held up empty hands towards her in a nonthreatening gesture while she, on the other hand, held tight to her gunblade. He wore all black with dark hair arranged in chaotic spikes.

They stood yards apart, staring at each other. Her eyes caught movement to the left, but kept her main focus in forwards. Lightning could feel a second pair of eyes on her, but only briefly before they resumed surveying the perimeter.

"Who are you?"

She kept up steady eye contact, eyeing him warily.

"Lightning."

"My name is Noctis Caelum."

They observed each other in silence for a moment.

"Are you alright?"

Lightning glared. "I'm fine."

"I don't know why you're here, but I am willing to provide you with shelter and medical care should you require it."

She wanted to refuse. Lightning hated accepting help. To her, it meant being indebted to someone, and those debts were not always something she was willing to pay. At this point, Lightning couldn't reject his generous offer. She was exhausted, wounded, and desperately needed to find out her location and get on with Etro's mission.

Lightning simply nodded to show her acceptance and sheathed her weapon. Noctis turned and headed towards the other man and they exchanged a few words. The telltale _click _of a barrel from behind caused Lightning to snap to attention; her hand immediately flew to her gunblade. Something tore past her. All she could do was stare with unconcealed shock at Noctis's imposing form. The blade in his hand protruded sharply from the last soldier's chest. Lightning hadn't even drawn her gunblade yet and the soldier was already dead. The dark weapon disappeared in a flurry of crystal fragments, but all Lightning could see were his eyes—red as blood—as he glanced back at her.


	3. Guardian

**A/N: This chapter contains massive spoilers about half way through, so there's your warning. All the reviews are really encouraging and I'm really glad you guys like the story so far:3 Sorry for the delay and thanks for sticking with me. Also, it switches between present, flashback, and future (visions), so I hope it makes sense. **

* * *

Even Lightning had to admit those eyes were frightening. They promised anything but safety, yet she was captivated by the inexplicable shade. Just what _was_ this man?

"Noctis," called the other man. "We should leave." His voice held a strange edge.

Noctis nodded, eyes shutting. When he reopened them, they had darkened.

He stepped carefully through the carnage to rejoin his companion. Both turned to look back questioningly when Lightning didn't follow.

She didn't know what to make of them. Mentally disciplining herself for whatever was to come, Lightning left the courtyard.

They traveled through the city at a quick pace. Lightning could feel the adrenaline wearing off to be replaced by fatigue. She'd been fighting and running for hours on end, and refused to let her guard down even for a minute. She was walking into unknown territory.

Lightning's shoulder burned uncomfortably and the bleeding still hadn't stopped. She tore a strip from the bandage roll in her bag and used her teeth to tie it securely around the injury. It was hard to tell with the ruby plasma obscuring it, but the bullet seemed to have done more damage than she'd originally thought.

They didn't stop until they neared the edge of the city where a car was waiting. Noctis held open a door for her—which she frowned at—before entering the car. He sat on her other side. His companion turned to face her from the front.

In the approaching daylight and up close, Lightning could make out his features. At its length, his hair reached his shoulders; the rest was choppy and styled out of his face. He had a trim beard along his jawline and a long scar on the left side of his face ran from his forehead, over his eye to his jaw.

"I'm Gladiolus, by the way," he said. "And that's Ignis." He jerked a thumb in the driver's direction. Ignis critically appraised her through thin-rimmed glasses.

"Lightning," she replied again. Her name was all—and probably more—than they needed to know.

Ignis had neat, sandy hair that spiked upwards from his forehead. His features were angular and, unlike the other two men who dressed casually, wore an orderly suit.

As Ignis started driving, Noctis reached under the seat and handed her a blanket. She also noticed that neither he nor Gladiolus were even close to as soaked as she. Lightning hesitated before accepting it; she really didn't want to become accustomed to his apparent kindness.

The one thing she was grateful of was that no one had started asking any questions so far. Lightning had yet to think of any good excuses.

She wrapped the thick fabric around her shoulders and winced when it brushed against her wound. It had already bled through the bandage. Lightning couldn't understand why it was giving her so much trouble, unless—she tore the bandage off. The skin felt feverish against her fingertips and she could see thin violet lines running down her shoulder. She cursed silently.

"Were you shot?" Noctis asked seriously.

She nodded while trying to draw up the energy to cure and heal herself. Normally, Lightning wouldn't dare to use magic in the presence of others. Who knew how they'd react? Poison, however, needed immediate attention. Lightning was sure she had never encountered this type and was completely unaware of any effects it had. The familiar green aura surrounded the injury, but being so physically drained caused her to falter with the simple magic; it had little impact. Vanille had always been the better healer.

She could feel the tension in the air, doubled in the confined space.

"Just who _are_ you, _Lightning_?" Ignis asked, his tone accusatory. She could see him staring at her in the rearview mirror, eyes narrowed.

"I could ask you three the same question," she answered with impassive curtness. They certainly weren't your average citizens, she could see that clearly.

"Ignis, please," Noctis chided softly. He turned to Lightning. "Allow me."

She glared—not so much at him—as at herself for needing help. Nonetheless, she permitted him to address her wound.

"The bullet you were shot with had poison on it," Ignis explained stiffly. "It's fast acting and discreet; most don't notice until it's too late. Your case, however, appears to be treatable, but only just so. I'm surprised that your body hasn't begun to shut down."

Lightning had no idea how he was able to tell so quickly from whatever brief glances he'd had.

"Do what you will, Noctis."

Noctis frowned, his focused gaze lingering on Ignis's form. She was surprised when he began to use magic himself. As the green aura surrounded it, the spidery lines began to fade and the wound closed. Lightning hadn't expected to run into another magic user. What did that mean? He didn't seem to be a l'Cie.

Noctis had probably saved her life two or three times over—not that her pride would ever allow her to admit it out loud—but she still didn't trust him. He was little more than an enemy and Lightning couldn't begin to comprehend the motives behind it.

"Why were you out there anyway?" asked Gladiolus.

Lightning shrugged dismissively.

"You must've been fighting for a while," he prompted.

"Within ten hours."

She didn't miss Ignis's raised eyebrows in the mirror.

"You must be exhausted."

"I'm fine."

Lightning really was exhausted, but showing weakness wasn't something she was keen on doing.

"You must've been sent on a pretty important mission to have been the only one out there." Ignis didn't drop the accusatory tone. "Who do you fight under, Lightning?"

She opened her mouth to respond, stopping when Noctis intervened.

"Ignis, please. Lightning is a guest." He was firm, but his voice was soft.

Ignis merely gave a barely concealed frown and returned his attention to the road.

"I'm no more of a threat to all of you than you have been to me," she said, eyes falling on each in turn and lingering on Noctis.

That was a rather large statement for Lightning, knowing as little as she did about them. Ignis continued to show open distrust, but she didn't expect anything less. Gladiolus didn't really appear to think much of it, and Noctis had never seemed to perceive her as a threat at all. That bothered her a little and made her question the extent of his incredible power.

They'd been driving for quite some time and the sun was already up.

"Where are we headed?" Lightning asked.

"A hotel; it's not too far from here," Gladiolus replied, without looking back.  
Lightning continued to gaze mindlessly out the window at the quickly passing scenery. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay awake as the morning wore through.

After miles upon miles of highway, they reached another city. Ignis stopped in front of a high-rise hotel and handed the keys off to a valet. He stopped briefly at the front desk and then they took the elevator to the top floor.

Ignis and Gladiolus headed in opposite directions. Noctis walked beside Lightning and handed her a keycard.

"We have the floor to ourselves, so you needn't worry about disturbances," he said.

_The whole floor. _Lightning was surprised, but didn't outwardly react.

"I expect we'll leave early tomorrow morning; you're welcome to do whatever you wish until then. My room is just down the hall; please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

"Thank you." Those words weren't enough to express her silent gratitude.

Lightning turned back just as Noctis disappeared into his room—the penthouse. She opened the door to her own room, hearing the soft _click _as it shut behind her. She hadn't expected to have a suite to herself. It was more than she ever would've asked for.

Lightning shed her soaked clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed her tense muscles and cleansed away any blood and dirt. It was a wonderful reprieve from the unsympathetic rain. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her short hair.

Everything was so obscure. Lightning wasn't sure where to start her search, but it would have to be soon. The sooner she completed her mission, the sooner she could get back to Serah and the others. She planned on imposing on Noctis's hospitality just until she got her bearings and no longer. Lightning only hoped she could do so without arousing much suspicion.

She shut the water off and stepped out onto the cool tiled floor. She wrung out her dripping hair and checked her clothes. Her sweater and shorts were in decent enough condition, so she dressed in them and left the rest to dry.

Lightning briefly glanced at the panoramic view from the vast windows before pulling the thick drapes shut. There was much to be done, but not without rest. She wanted nothing more than to sleep off the day's strange encounter and collect her thoughts before moving forward.

The plush bed was warm and welcoming. It was a greatly appreciated upgrade from the concrete and sleep was nothing short of imminent.

* * *

_"You have much to learn."_

Lightning awoke on the ground again. Cool, damp sand blanketed the terrain beneath her. She almost missed the wispy black smoke that lingered around her form before it dissipated along with the wind. How strange… She stood, vaguely aware that she was now in full uniform.

There were strange rolling clouds in the sky and a clammy, loaded breeze, as if there were a storm brewing. Lightning couldn't tell the time of day just based on her surroundings. Maybe dawn was breaking, or perhaps dusk approaching?

Past the beach was another strange city, but this one appeared to be ancient. Her eyes scanned up to the tower-like structure that was its highest point. The unorthodox construction had ethereal green sections branching from it, curving around and upwards. One of the loops towards the top resembled a clock. It almost seemed to be emitting a ghostly light and Lightning was sensing a strange vibe, like it was beckoning her. She couldn't help but follow her instincts.

The whole place was deathly quiet. The only things around her were the stone buildings. It didn't take long to reach the otherworldy tower. Once she set foot inside, Lightning realized it was a temple. She could feel the same presence as before residing within. A flight of steps lead to a pristine throne and the light that filtered in through the ceiling rested upon it.

Lightning was drawn to the scenery behind the throne. She could see over the vast city, beyond it. There was something out there and as she strained to see what it was, the distance pulled at her focus and drowned out everything else.

There was Pulse and former residents of Cocoon. They'd been rebuilding and to her surprise she even saw magic; somehow they'd gained the ability. There was the crystallized structure from before, overlooking the new settlements.

Lightning nearly froze when she saw Serah and almost called out to her before the former remembered that she wasn't _there. _Her sister met with a tall, broad-shouldered, blonde man. His name was…Snow. Lightning recognized him. They'd been companions, she didn't particularly like him if she recalled correctly. Before she'd been whisked away on this new quest, Lightning remembered letting Serah know she accepted him. Serah looked distressed, almost torn as they spoke. The two exchanged a few more words—evidently goodbyes—because Snow rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, handed Serah his pendant, and left afterwards with that determined look on his face, the one Lightning knew caused him to do foolish things. The younger Farron watched him go, still with sadness in her eyes, yet there was a faint glimmer of something Lightning thought to be hope.

She was dragged back into the present, wondering what exactly she'd just witnessed.

Lighting dredged up the memories she hadn't been able to process while on the run, the ones she hadn't exactly remembered until now.

When she was reunited with Serah, everything seemed to have been worth the struggle. Serah was within her reach, their companion even got his son back; everyone was rejoicing. Their fight was over.

Lightning gave Serah and Snow her blessing and watched with a smile on her face as they embraced. They knew Fang and Vanille were inside the crystal pillar and would not forget their sacrifice. Lightning was happy as she walked toward it with her friends, but something didn't feel right. She paused to look around. A foreboding presence filled her senses.

"What is that?"

She remembered seeing the inky smoke that was chaos for the first time as it erupted from the ground. She snapped her attention towards her friends as the rolling clouds of chaos surrounded them.

"Watch out!"she yelled. They didn't seem to hear her. Why couldn't they hear her?

A sudden shock knocked her to her knees. Lightning stood quickly and turned back towards the source only to see a huge rift open up in the ground. She ran, but in vain as the earth beneath her gave way. She caught the edge of the ground and struggled to hold on as the chaos grabbed hold of her.

"Get off me!"

Lightning lost her grasp and was pulled into the fissure. As she fell, she could see these huge, turning, gear-like wheels, around her against a galactic orange backdrop.

* * *

Lightning returned to the throne, taking another look at it. She stretched a hand out towards the light, towards Etro's presence. Then, she saw; she understood. Lightning witnessed the future of mankind and felt Etro's divine will. The goddess, who protected time and humanity, was dying. Lightning's mind was made up.

She could see her clothes instantaneously transform into extraordinary armor. It was sleek and simple, yet ornate and tapered into points on her elbows and knees. The metal was surprisingly lightweight and the material of her gloves and suit was thick and durable. A decorated shield was strapped to her left arm and a curtain of white feathers hung from her waist. Lightning knelt before Etro's throne.

_Divine Etro. Go peacefully to your rest. I will stand guard over your legacy._

Lightning walked out to the balcony, observing the currents of time. A particular scene drew her in. A boy in blue was falling through the Historia Crux, just as she had.

In the waters below, a man was laying a young woman to rest. She could feel the chaos and the growing hatred even from the far distance. She knew him. Time had foretold his coming, but it was the animosity that had alerted her to their presence in the first place. Lightning watched as his summons—insect-like things with blue luminescent body parts—sprang out of the water and into the air, flying towards the temple he had set his gaze on. She had her own fiends—eidolons as well—and they flew and ran out to meet his.

He drew his sword and violet energy pulsed from it as he sprang into action. Lightning manifested her new goddess given blade from where she stood on the balcony. It was time to test it out.

Lightning threw her pink crystal in the air and summoned Odin. They rode out to battle, utilizing his Gestalt form. She held her sword arm out and her shield at her side, keeping her eyes trained on the enemy. Even her eidolons' ice magic did nothing to hinder him and they were easily cast aside.

"Husk of the wandering comet… I summon thee!" a deep voice called out.

He stood amidst a pool of bright, circular, violet summon lines. When he thrust the energy upward with his sword, the ground exploded. The summon markings obscured the sky and drew power from it. Magic rained down upon the field.

Lightning urged Odin onto the raised earth, jumping from surface to surface, and dodging the comets of magic. One hit near close enough to throw them both. Lightning's blade went flying and embedded in the rock. She landed neatly on the slanted underside of another rockface. She sprang from it to her blade, grasping the hilt, and swinging around it to gain enough momentum to reach the higher point where her enemy waited.

"Caius Ballad!"

Lightning blocked the bolt of magic he sent at her, deflecting it towards the summon. It shattered in a pink flurry and the suspended earth began to fall to the ground. She landed behind him.

"Impressive," Caius said, with the smirk she was beginning to hate.

"Save it," she snapped. He needed to be eliminated.

Their blades met with bone jarring force. As the surface they stood on split in half, they both fell to a lower level. Lightning kicked off falling rock to attack. Caius dodged and blocked all of her swipes, catching the tip of her blade in his hand.

"Damn you," Lightning cursed.

"Enough," he commanded, lowering it over his heart. "Let's end this." His chest and eyes began glowing bright cerise, pulsing with his heartbeat.

"That glow…!" Lightning gasped, pulling her blade away and taking a quick step back.

"Cast your shadow over all. Wings of night!"

Lightning was thrown back by the swirling energy that came forth like thick purple smoke. When she landed, she could see a new, monstrous form within it. The smoke cleared when the fiend let out a roar. Caius had transformed into a mighty bahamut.

She dodged the first time he swiped at her and blocked the second, but its other clawed hand came at her, knocking her across the city. Lightning came to her senses as she was falling over the beach and redirected herself towards the ground, calling out to Odin. He jumped to reach her and she landed on his back.

Odin galloped across the beach the moment his hooves hit the sand. The Chaos Bahamut crashed into the beach behind them. They lead a chase down the beach, firing magic back and forth and continued on and into the city.

Lightning rode up an inclined beam to reach higher ground and materialized Odin's massive blades. The Chaos Bahamut followed close behind, shooting fire at their heels. As his attack closed in on her, Lightning leapt off of Odin, flipping over the bahamut, and slicing at its back. She landed in place astride Odin. The bahamut flew ahead and Lightning wondered suspiciously what Caius was up to. As they rounded the incline onto a level beam, Odin leapt into the air. The bahamut few at them from around the corner, blasting them with an orb of blue magic. As they fell, Odin caught Lightning in his summon form and shielded her until he landed on a level surface. He knelt and faded.

Caius transformed into his human shape and dropped to his feet on the same plane. He drove the tip of his jagged sword into the ground and fired magic at her. She was ready for it and deflected it back. Caius took the hit and flew backwards through layers of building. He'd just made it to his feet when three separate blasts targeted his direction.

Lightning stood by as pieces of the building shattered and fell.

"The goddess made a wise choice," Caius remarked as Lightning looked down at him from her higher plane. "Powers of chaos, bend to my will."

He created a time barrier, stopping the wreckage from falling within the sphere of chaos. They each used the suspended rubble to gain ground closer to the other.

Lightning faced him.

"Keeping up?"

"So you want to destroy everything?"

"Oblivion is the fate of all things," was Caius's simple answer.  
Readying their swords, they jumped toward each other. Their blades clashed several times before Lightning sent Caius flying into a sheet of metal. When he dove at her the next time, she shot at him, but barely blocked his attack. She continued firing as he passed. He sprung back again and they clashed in the air. Both landed on the same plane and began summoning magic.

"Let's end this. You're done!" Lightning yelled.

"Not today!"

The magic collided and caused an explosion that threw them both back.

Caius stood. "I must thank you. In these final moments, I have met my finest opponent."

Lightning dove at him from behind. "You're finished, Caius!"

She managed to land several damaging hits and with a final slash, propelled him towards the ground. When he struck, the magic suspending the wreckage dispelled and the remains began to fall straight to where Caius lay. Lightning ran and jumped onto another building to safety. A huge cloud of dirt and debris drifted up as she looked down.

Her attention was immediately drawn to the temple when she saw a light appear above it.

"Etro's gate?"

She saw the same boy from the vision falling out of it. She drew her crystal and shattered it, diving off of the building. The bahamut she summoned caught her and they flew towards the boy, Noel Kreiss.

She didn't look back when Caius burst from the wreckage as Chaos Bahamut, shrieking in the sky.

"Quickly!" Lightning urged as she neared Noel. She stretched out a hand to him and he reached for hers. "I'm here!"

She managed to catch him.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud as they flew higher.

"Valhalla." Lightning remembered more of the future. "You prayed for a miracle, and that brought you here. Or am I wrong?"

"How did you know!"

"From Valhalla, I can see everything."

"But…who are you?" he asked, trying to get a better look at her face.

"Lightning."

Their conversation ended as Caius pursued them and they began exchanging magic again. Noel was unsettled by the aerial battle and Lightning assured him it would get worse. They continued to couple dodging with offensive magic while flying around the city. As they neared the temple, Lightning jumped and Noel followed her example. She landed on her feet, while he, on his knees.

She dismissed her gunblade and stood, surveying the area.

"How do we fight him?" Noel asked.

"This is not your battle. There's something else I need you to do."

He looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"Bring my sister to me. Her name is Serah."

Noel joined her at the edge of the building. "You'll need to use the portal. Your time-gazing friend should have told you how it works."

They looked down at a strange, glowing thing made of delicately twisted metal and spinning pieces.

"That's a gate…? But, why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can. You crossed the Void and made it to Valhalla. You can find Serah, and together you can change the future."

Lightning believed they could, they had to. She could only fight on one front.

"I can change the future?"

She nodded once. "Yes."

Noel seemed surprised when Lightning summoned a moogle. It held a staff topped with a small clock. He nearly failed to catch it when it transformed into an intricate bow and dropped into his hands.

"A good luck charm. Give him to Serah."

Noel hoisted the bow over his shoulder and raised a fist in a gesture reminiscent of Snow.

"You got it. I'll track her down."

Any further reaction was cut off as the building started shaking.

"What's happening?"

"Enjoying your little chat?" Caius asked, appearing out of the purple haze above them.

"Caius!" Noel exclaimed.

Lightning stepped in front of him when she saw the Caius summoning above the temple.

"Get to the gate. I'm counting on you!"

"Okay!"

Caius transformed into the bahamut and flew low over them—as an intimidation factor—and around the temple to escape.

"Go!" Lightning yelled. Noel dove off of the building to the gate.

The summon marks above burst to reveal a meteor.

"Not this again," she muttered.

She tossed her crystal high into the air and jumped after it. Odin sprang out after her. "Do it." He grabbed her hand and swung her in an arc and threw her into the meteor's path.

She pulled her shield in front of her face as her momentum increased and the temple began to crumble. Her only thoughts were of her beloved sister.

* * *

**A/N: Plot twist. XII-2 events make an appearance. **

**Again, ****I apologize for the delay. I just had a bit of trouble working out the plot line because I'm trying to draw parallels in each game (they're there is you look for them) and I was debating on where to direct the chapter so the story would progress a bit faster, as well as lengthen the chapters. (Trying to plan ahead here haha)! I promise the story won't stick to the game so much. There just needed to be some introduction and explaining of certain things. **

**I've also been working on a little project that I think you all might enjoy. It should be done within the next few days (maybe), so check back if you'd like. I'm going to start posting little update notes on my profile, so you'll know what's going on with the story. For example, if there's a chapter delay, it'll say why. **


End file.
